


Second-Hand Milk Chocolate

by Pandorama36



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorama36/pseuds/Pandorama36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost Valentine's Day and Connie decides that he wants to use the holiday as an excuse to confess to his long time friend Sasha Blouse, but with all the people giving her chocolate will his feelings come across?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second-Hand Milk Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> One out of a variety of Valentine's Day themed fanfics that I wrote for the Shingeki No Kyojin fandom.

This year Valentine’s day fell on a Saturday so all the students were clamoring on Friday to give their crush a box of chocolates or a card to express their feelings. Those who already had a special someone had made plans for the weekend, but so their other half wouldn’t feel left out, they still gave them something during school that day.

 

Connie had a special someone, but he was in the category of people that were waiting for the right moment to confess their feelings. He stood nervously by his locker and wondered if it would be better to give Sasha the chocolates before or after school. He stared at the box of chocolates that laid neatly on its own shelf in his locker. It’s brightly colored paper mocked him.

 

“Connie!” Sasha beamed as she bounced over towards him.

 

Connie quickly shut his locker and stood in front of it protectively as if she had ex-ray vision and could see the contents of the locker. “Ah, hey Sasha,” Connie forced a nervous smile.

 

Sasha continued walking up to him as she shoved food in her mouth. It wasn’t abnormal for Sasha to be eating something. When the school year started the teachers had gotten on to her for eating food in class, but as the year progressed the teachers realized there was no point in trying to prevent the inevitable. “Are you ready for Biology?”

 

Connie nodded, “Yeah…” his thoughts were interrupted when he noticed what it was exactly that Sasha was eating, “Are those… chocolates?”

 

Sasha grinned, “Yeah, they are so delicious!”

 

Connie started to feel his heart sink. Someone else had already gotten to her first. Maybe even confessed. Since Sasha had accepted the chocolates did that mean she had accepted the person’s feelings?

 

“Mikasa gave them to me,” Sasha continued, “she had gotten the chocolates from Jean, but didn’t want them. Isn’t she awesome?”

 

Connie felt his chest relax. He laughed relieved, “Ah, that is pretty cool of her. I wonder if anyone else will give you their unwanted chocolates.”

 

Sasha’s mouth started to water, “What? You think? That would be so… mmmm.” She seemed to melt at the thought.

 

Connie laughed, “Yeah, let’s get to class before we’re late.”

 

The whole day Connie watched nervously as people approached Sasha and gave her chocolates. Each time he was relieved to find they were only gifts from friends or unwanted chocolates. Connie started to wonder what Sasha would do if she had been given chocolates that had feelings behind them. Would she accept them like normal? What if he gave her chocolates? She might think that they are only a gift from a friend. She might not realize his feelings for her…

 

Connie was knocked out of his thoughts by Sasha slapping him on the back, “Hey Connie! Time to go home! School is finally over!”

 

Connie smiled up at her. As he gazed into her eyes his worries washed away. He was in love with her and wanted her to know. He would worry about the other thoughts later. “I’ll meet you at the usual spot.”

 

Sasha nodded and exited the room carrying her bag of chocolates that, despite all her eating, still remained quite full. Connie headed to his locker and grabbed the box of chocolates. He quickly stuffed it in his back and headed to the tree that grew in front of the school where Sasha and him usually met up.

 

He found her leaning against the trunk stuffing more chocolates in her mouth. She seemed to be eating them faster than before. She smiled when she saw him. “Cawnee!” she said over her stuffed mouth.

 

Connie waved and continued walking towards her. She started to pick up her backpack that she had set on the ground while she was waiting, “Let’s get going,” she said after she had swallowed the chocolates that had been in her mouth, “I got video games to kick your butt in.”

 

Connie’s anxiety started to come back, “Hold up… I have something to give you.”

 

Sasha looked back at him questioningly. She turned around to face him and smiled, “What is it?”

 

He rummaged through his backpack and pulled out the box of chocolates, “Here, I got this for you.”

 

Sasha beamed and grabbed the chocolates, “Connie thank you! I was waiting for your chocolates all day.”

 

Connie blushed and looked up surprised, “You were?”

 

Sasha nodded, “Yes, you’re my best friend. I knew you of all people would give me something. Why didn’t you give them to me earlier?”

 

Connie’s heart started to sink, but he pushed back the despondent feelings that started to form. He wanted her to know how he felt, “I… I didn’t give them to you earlier because I wanted you to know how I felt. I wanted them to be special… Sasha… I…” He looked her in the eyes, “I love you.”

 

A blush formed over Sasha’s cheeks. She looked down at the chocolates then back to Connie, “Connie I…” She clutched the box of chocolates to her chest, “I’m so happy.” She smiled at Connie, “I love you too.”

 

Connie didn’t know how to express the feelings that were forming in his chest. He knew he was happy, but it felt so different from how he normally felt. He looked down at the ground. He had confessed his feelings and she had reciprocated them. He was unsure of what to do now.

 

Sasha reached for his hand and held it in hers, “Let’s go home. I still plan on kicking your butt.”

 

Connie looked down at her hand. He clutched it tightly and walked alongside her, “Yeah…” He looked over and saw she was still clutching the box of chocolates. “Aren’t you going to eat those?”

 

Sasha shook her head as tears formed in her eyes, “They’re my first confessional chocolates. I can’t eat them. They are too special to me…”

 

Connie continued to watch her as tears fell down her cheeks. He chuckled, “Sasha, I’m not going to be hurt if you eat the chocolates. That’s what I got them for.”

 

She sighed relieved, “Oh thank goodness. I wasn’t sure exactly what I was supposed to do.”

 

Connie smiled and watched her as she moved to open the box, but realized she couldn’t because her other hand was occupied. Connie moved to let go of her hand, but she held his hand tighter and held the box out to him, “Can you open the box for me?”

 

Connie felt his chest fill with happiness and squeezed her hand back, “Sure.” He used his free hand to pry open the lid as she held it. Sasha gazed longingly at the chocolates that lay before her. She was still unable to eat them though. She looked over at Connie troubled. He laughed as he read her mind. He placed the lid under his arm then reached over and grabbed a chocolate from the box. He popped it into her mouth. Sasha chewed contentedly on the candy.

 

After a couple more chocolates Connie started to feel embarrassed as they walked along holding hands with him feeding her chocolate. “You know… I could hold the box and you could just grab the chocolate yourself.”

 

Sasha looked over at him as she chewed the latest piece he had placed in her mouth. She shook her head and smiled, “I like this way better.”

 

Connie blushed and nodded, “I guess I do too.”

 

Sasha leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

  
Connie’s face grew even more red as they walked on, “Ah… yeah… Happy Valentine’s Day.”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
